Rêves de Pourpre
by Ixyon
Summary: Le pourpre l'entoure et parfois il n'arrive plus à distinguer ses pas. Mais il continue d'avancer et quand tout devient trop noir, il attend que quelqu'un lui prenne la main [Allen x Lenalee]


_Note de l'auteur : elle est un peu vide cette section ! on va essayer d'y remédier, hein :) Je ne savais pas trop sur qui écrire au départ, mais ce sont rapidement ces deux personnages qui me sont venus à l'esprit. J'avais envie de les faire évoluer. J'espère avoir été fidèle à leur comportement dans l'oeuvre originale et si ce n'est pas le cas... je m'améliorerais. J'ai utilisé pour thème principal la couleur et je pense que j'aurais pu aller plus loin avec mais pour un premier essai, je préfère rester modeste.  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Rêves de Pourpre.**

Elles étaient violettes et elles étaient là. Allen ferma les yeux, un soudain vertige le surprit alors qu'il portait la main à sa tempe. Son gant s'humidifia de sang. Sur sa gauche quelque chose bougea. Lenalee s'était assise. Le dos à une colonne brisée elle l'observait.

- Ça va ? lui murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit. Un instant il hésita à lui dire que bientôt ils ne seraient plus seuls, que bientôt ils devraient de nouveau se battre pour survivre - encore un peu, quelques jours au prix de quelques gouttes vermeilles. Mais il n'en fit rien. Elle savait.

- Et toi ? Ton bras... ?

Elle détourna la tête et il comprit. Il se rapprocha puis posa sa main sur ce qu'il restait de la colonne. Elle était encore chaude de l'explosion qui l'avait balayé. Désormais la forme sinistre des Akuma se dessinait nettement dans les cieux. Ils étaient gris et ils étaient là.

Lenalee se releva.

Pendant qu'ils se battaient, Allen essayait de toujours l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Son bras inutile battait ses flancs et elle ne grimaçait jamais. Allen l'admirait.

Sa main grise entama de haut en bas un Akuma et cela suffit à le faire exploser. Une nouvelle âme de libérée. Mais pas la sienne? Il bondit de toit en toit pour se rapprocher de Lenalee. Leurs ennemis étaient défaits.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber au pied d'un bâtiment et Allen la rejoignit. Ils restèrent là, conscients que la prochaine vague ne saurait tarder. Lenalee sourit et curieusement, c'était un triste spectacle.

- J'ai rêvé de toi il y a deux jours.

- Oh ?

Elle hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Allen lui toucha le haut de l'épaule et elle grogna.

- Il faudrait la remettre en place. Mais…

Il ne voulait pas la blesser.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire, acheva-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça ira.

Des cloches sonnaient très loin d'ici. C'était un bruit rassurant parce qu'il signifiait que leur combat n'était pas inutile. Des gens vivaient dans cette région, des gens qui avaient besoin de protection et qui ne le savaient pas. Ils s'intégraient tous dans une certaine logique. Cela aussi était rassurant.

Son œil s'éveilla et il se leva.

- Ils arrivent.

Cette fois-ci, Lenalee s'écroula une fois le combat terminé. Elle conservait les yeux fermés et sa poitrine écrasée contre les pavés rêvait d'un air précieux. Allen chancela à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule valide.

- Ne bouge plus. Je m'occuperai seul des prochains.

Une sorte de gloussement quitta sa gorge puis elle comprit qu'Allen était sérieux. Elle se releva et refusa la main de son ami.

- Tais-toi.

- Non je…

- Tais-toi !

Son cri se perdit dans les rues désolées. Ils se dévisagèrent. Quand il se releva, il puisa en lui une arrogance qu'il s'ignorait et déclara.

- Alors lève-toi.

Lenalee écarquilla les yeux et les lumières de colère qui y brillaient alors s'éteignirent. Il se haïssait mais il s'interdit d'arrêter. Non, il ne voulait pas la blesser.

- Lève-toi ! s'entendit-il crier.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle ne trouve quoi que ce soit à dire, il se détourna. Il se concentrait pour marcher droit et davantage encore pour ne pas se retourner. Il fallait qu'il soit fort quand elle était fragile. Il ne pouvait pas partager ce poids-là, elle avait besoin de lui.

Son monde s'assombrit et son œil lui désigna ses cibles. Les âmes enchaînées l'attendaient et elles hurlaient quand il passait. Il déchirait la carapace des Akuma avec rage, il était seul, il bondissait. Il se sentait faiblir mais les yeux brillants de Lenalee revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il fallait être fort, tenir encore un peu. C'était bientôt fini, cela se finissait toujours.

Alors qu'il pivotait sur lui-même, près à abattre son bras colossal, il le vit. Le canon ennemi était à quelques centimètres de son visage, et déjà il se chargeait d'une lumière mauve. Il ramena son bras et il était lent.

Une explosion, un choc et du sang coula encore. Le corps d'Allen s'écrasa contre la façade d'un mur proche et retomba mollement au sol. Son arme disparut et ses yeux demeurèrent clos.

Tout était très silencieux.

Des rivières pourpres se rejoignaient, s'épousaient pour mieux se séparer. La beauté était saisissante mais non, il détestait cette couleur. Depuis qu'il voyait les âmes, elle était synonyme de souffrance et d'échec. C'était une couleur trop sombre, elle réveillait des souvenirs détestables. Il voulait qu'elle disparaisse, il ne voulait plus la voir. Le noir était préférable, il chutait dans ce néant angoissant.

On l'appelait. La voix, faible, se faisait plus insistante. La répétition tourmentait son esprit et son nom en lettres colorées peignait les murs ténébreux. Il n'était plus conscient, mais une partie de lui se rebellait. Une partie lui refusait le néant, elle cherchait à remonter. Elle s'accrocha à la voix et la suivit.

- Allen…

Peu à peu, les sens lui revenaient. Il sentait l'odeur du brûlé, mais aussi une autre, plus légère et plus connue. Il percevait sur son visage un souffle tiède et il entendait toujours clairement son nom.

Allen ouvrit les yeux.

Face à lui, deux iris violets lui renvoyaient son image sanglante et il se souvint que cette couleur, il l'avait aimée.

- Allen…

Et qu'il l'aimait toujours. Lenalee l'enlaça. Il resta interdit une seconde puis sans même y penser lui rendit son étreinte. Elle pleurait et tremblait légèrement, d'épuisement sans doute, et de nouvelles blessures s'étaient ajoutées aux autres. Mais ils restèrent ainsi et ils étaient toujours seuls, tous les deux.

- Tu es un idiot, Allen.

Son rire fut interrompu par un hoquet et il sourit sans répondre.

- J'ai rêvé de toi et c'était moi qui étais à terre et toi qui m'enlaçais. Juste comme ça.

Il avait besoin de protection et il ne le savait pas.

- Ah…

Mais elle si.


End file.
